guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloodstone Caves
i'm not sure the quest listed is right. i completed this dungeon with the Crystal Method quest (same quest giver). Sadie2k 15:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I don't understand the wording of "Completing this dungeon requires three linked quests, all given by Saerin in Gadd's Encampment" because it would seem to me that you don't need the quests to complete the dungeon. However, I haven't been to the dungeon and I may be mistaken. Anyone care to clarify? 67.177.72.179 21:42, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :In dungeons in which you haven't taken the associated quest, you will find you are unable to go past a certain point. You need the quest to go past that point. --Kale Ironfist 21:45, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::After doin all 3 quests, only the crystal method is repeatable...so no they shouldnt all be required to complete the dungeon, what makes more sense is each one allows another lvl to be accessed, BUT doing just Crystal Method is still possible without doing the other two, since for me crystal method works and seems to be the only repeatable one----dunno how to sign sry---- After i kill the ettin, the scythes dont dissapear. Mtv22 14:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) When I completed this dungeon, killing forge masters, etc. removed all the linked Enchanted Shields but not the Scythes... was this just me or is the note incorrect? Kops 17:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Uh... edit: missed the comment above... given that I'm going to fix the page. Having done many runs, the Shields have always vanished when the FM was killed, and the Scythes have never vanished when the FM was killed. Just my experience. I have also done many runs.... and this is what i noticed. All of the Forge Masters are only in groups with enchanted shields. Nearby enchanted scythes are not part of the Forge Masters' mobs. At the end of the dungeon the 'First Inscribed' are the only ettin-type creatures who have enchanted scythes with them in their mob, and when they are killed the scythes also disappear along with the shields. The Black Leach 23:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Another too easy Dungeon? I thought i'd clean my quest log from quests, and found Crystal Method. So I thought I'd just had to go to the first level. Cleared it all, noticed I had a diffrent quest as completed, so I moved on, with only 1 death (400 dmg per hit on Eve ftl). After finnaly getting to the Eldritch Ettin, I recognized the background, it's the end of the frikken cave! So, in the end I had 1 wipe, and a few random deaths, it was just so easy O_o. Anyone else find the dungeons rather dissapointing from time to time? --84.24.206.123 09:42, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Just did it in under 20 minutes making this the shortest and probably one of the easiest dungeons. Think the possible rewards from the chests are always the same (except for greenies) and there are alot of hidden treasures making this one of the more rewarding dungeons I guess Shai Meliamne 13:58, 16 September 2007 (CDT) It may be easy, but a sythe just did 500+ dmg to me...yeah, I died. I've never played a dervish so not sure what skill was used, but it wiped me and two others of my group. And, why is there a spawn of around 18 at a rez shrine? I dorked up a pull and got a wipe from the sythes -- again, one swipe was doing over 400 dmg -- and when we rez BAM!! this huge mob just popped up. Yeah, I read the note, but did not realize the spawn was ON the shrine. The group never made it off the shrine. Rez - die - rez - die. :Are you sure you didn't run around naked, frenzyhealsigging? I never got hit hard, except by the bosses. And those didn't even oneshotpwned me. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Effectively turned into really difficult with all those poison darts and traps... There are virtually no safe spots if you wanna avoid poison. Also, they don't target the foes, so it's like over aggroing all the time, even when not in a fight. Why are gemstones a chest drop do the gemstone from DoA realy drop in this because i think someone should fix that Hidden Treasures The note about the hidden treasures is incorrect. The ghosts seem to be always on the same place but the treasures are not. Also I have the feeling that the three treasures at the beginning of level 2 are not always there. At the beginning they seem to be there and I get a ping on the radar but when I walk up there they sometimes disappeared. Anybody knows how that is possible? Shai Meliamne 03:57, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Bloodstone Is this a bloodstone? If it is, how many bloodstones are yet discovered? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:05, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Depends on how many you already know about. ;) You might want to read up on Bloodstones. --68.187.144.197 20:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Bug? A misc user posted this bug. Anyone else believe that he/she just did not have the required quest(s) active? I just tried to do the dungeon alone and got stuck at the first door. (I've done it with a friend who runs into the dungeon over 10 times) and i looked on wiki and saw the bug .... and i was like "well WTF" until reading about how quests are necessary to continue and it worked fine. Think its safe to say that it was just someone making a mistake? On lvl 2, approaching the second Beacon, in a mob with an Ettin, I encountered a level 28 albino rat. I was not a pet. It was a warrior. I took note of it just as it died casting an elite. Anyone else ever seen this? It's not listed as an expected foe. :It's a known bug where the server screws up the naming conventions and gives a name to something else --Gimmethegepgun 18:52, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe just a bug I've never seen in game, but it really was a rat.--Head Kays :::It is a bug, comes up all the time. Like wolves in shiverpeaks casting spectral agony, dune lizards with enchanted skills, etc. Lord of all tyria 19:03, 21 November 2007 (UTC) enchanted mobs when u kill the ettin of a mobonly the echnchanted shields vanish, the scythes never will, some1 should change it pls. (Omfg rank ten guy 09:18, 24 December 2007 (UTC)) :Be bold, you can add it yourself if you see something like this. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::alright thanks for confidence ^^ (Omfg rank ten guy 13:33, 24 December 2007 (UTC)) :::done time Takes about 1 hour HM and about 20-30 minutes NM :Any good suggestions on beating those birdies? They are mean! =O Or maybe just overall suggestions on how to beat it in HM =) --Soulflame 14:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Just take a warrior with doliak signet and endure pain to tank out birdies and some stances for end dungeon mob, easy as hell (PS:GL Trying) Take Gwen with Cry of Frustration, that helps heaps especially since they drop as a mob and they're all in the AoE of it. Also, Olias or Livia (or both even :p) as a N/Rt MM with Splinter and Ancestor's Rage. Tbh though, this dungeon is piss easy compared to Shards of Orr. Take out the Ettins then clean up the Enchanted Scythes. Make sure you have a some skills that get around their blocking. --BeeD 15:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sabway (trip necs) and Pain inverter work wonders. --OBloodyHell 05:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Ambiguous and Confusing ''Quests Completing this dungeon (the quest, NOT the actual dungeon) requires three linked quests, all given by Saerin in Gadd's Encampment: The above seems to me to sound as though the quests in question ARE NOT needed to complete the dungeon: "(the quest, not..."?? That makes no sense in context. I assume it was poorly edited from some original wording. I would strongly suggest a re-edit is called for. I'll do it if it's agreed. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' OBloodyHell ( ) . :I have never actually gone to Bloodstone Caves without those quest active (except for during Finding Gadd ofc), so I can't say whether or not you can advance in the dungeon without having them, but I would assume it is the case because most dungeons are like that. (There's no point passing up on free experience, anyway.) (T/ ) 02:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Near as I can discern, you can't get past the first chamber without CM active. I went back and got it and the door from the first chamber is open and there is an entirely different monster set there. 1) The above note doesn't belong in the location/dungeon info, since it relates to the quests(?) 2) The quest should be mentioned, assuming I'm correct (I'd appreciate confirmation) as needed to continue. Essentially, without it, I could get into the first chamber, but the doorway between there and the rest remained closed. Why ANet does this is beyond me. If you can't do the bloody area, you shouldn't find it out after you're already in there. Oola's Lab does this too. You can go in, fight for a bit, then you get stuck for no valid reason at a random point. Still wrong, or at least partly so Completing this dungeon requires three linked quests, all given by Saerin in Gadd's Encampment: I believe that may be needed for initially completing the dungeon, but only CM is required (and I believe it's the only one offered) for subsequent runs. Saerin only offered me CM, and I didn't see any others in my log, so I'm assuming that's correct, since I was able to complete it. When I did not have it, there was a closed door between the first chamber and the rest. Also, those maps aren't all that great, they have you running places you don't appear to need to go in some instances, just FYI. Since I'm not certain about the precise requirements (though I think my specs above are accurate), I'm noting it but not changing it yet. I believe that distinction (first run vs. subsequent), if correct, is worth noting there, however, since otherwise people will be wondering why they aren't getting the first two quests offered to them. --OBloodyHell 05:24, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :True. First-timers need all quests, subsequent runs need merely Crystal Meth. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... my derv have all 3 quests offered. yet still i've completed that dungeon several times in both Nm and Hm, and as far as i know the other 2 aint repeatable. ''Kurtan'' 14:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::o-o That's even more interesting. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I've done this dungeon once or twice, iirc, and on that character only Crystal Method is offered. Of course it is given 3x the reward to compensate. (T/ ) 23:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Dear readers - you do not need the quests to do this dungeon (unless you want to count the zaishen bounty quest which I had at the time of doing it - I don't see why this should affect things.) I had "forgotten" to take the quests from Saerin but still managed to complete this dungeon just fine in hard mode. All the ettins dropped the related quest items, I got an update in the lower left text saying the quest was updated but nothing in the log...In other words you dont need the quests for the first time clear unless there is some wierd anomaly with the zaishen bounty quest.